


It Doesn't Make Sense

by myheroesrbands



Series: Benjamin Rhodes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Benjamin Rhodes, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), family movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: Tony and Rhodey are right where they need to be. Even if that means a living room of arguing teenagers.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Benjamin Rhodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	It Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Inception and immediately proceeded to write this. It was done in an hour. Dedicated to akira who absolutely inspired the family night trope for this family. I hope you enjoy!

“He’s totally not in the real world. It doesn’t make sense!” Benji shook his head after Harley spoke and stared for a second. 

“But how?!” he yelled. “Just because the totem looked like it was going to fall doesn’t mean it did.” He tapped his forehead as to suggest he had somehow unlocked something Harley hadn’t and Harley scoffed and folded his arms.

“That doesn’t make sense Benji! You can’t seriously believe that he was in the real world. It just doesn’t. Make. Sense.” Harley was clearly becoming heated with the topic and his face was turning red. 

Rhodey watched his boys argue over the ending of _Inception_ with humor — his boys sure knew what to discuss whenever they watched a movie. The small family of four hadn’t decided to host a movie night it sort of just happened and Rhodey was glad. He and Tony needed a break from saving the world. 

Speaking of Tony, he was sitting up from where he had been sleeping on Rhodey’s lap before. “Is it over?” He groggily asked and Rhodey smiled. 

“Yep. They’re arguing over it as we speak.” Tony, for his credit, turned to his right where the boys were sitting on the opposite side of the couch — and _still_ arguing about the ending. 

“Ahh I see. We’ve done to them what this movie did to me and Steve.” Rhodey laughed good and hard at that. 

Steve Rogers had definitely had his thoughts about the ending of this movie the first time he’d watched it and Tony, with his passionate personality, was not having any of the shit Steve was believing. If Rhodey could, he’d pay money just to relive the moment Tony told Steve to fuck himself because “Cobb had no fucking clue what the hell he was doing when he went down there how the hell was he supposed to know what was real or not.”

Rhodey laughed again when Tony lightly smacked his chest. “Alright alright, this is a family. Let’s discuss.” It was clear that Tony was almost fully awake now. He grabbed the water bottle that Rhodey offered him and downed it in less than two minutes. 

“I can’t understand how he thinks Cobb was in the real world Pops. It doesn’t make sense! The totem was about to tip over!” Harley said, to which Benji interrupted, “But that’s the point you dingus. Things tip and fall over but they always level out. It wouldn’t make sense for Cobb to see his kids’ _faces_ if it wasn’t real.”

“Come on dad tell him,” Benji tried to reason with Rhodey, but he wasn’t having it. 

“Oh no don’t ask me about this movie. He knows more about it than I do,” he said as he waved to tony with his left hand. “I couldn't care less about it. Cillian Murphy and Tom Hardy are the highlights,” he continued which earned him a harder slap on the chest to which Rhodey laughed — full-on head thrown back laugh. 

“As your father oh-so-gracefully pointed out, yes I do love this movie. But I’m sorry Benji, I’m with Harley on this one,” Tony said which caused Harley to shout “Yes!” and Benji to groan. 

“You two are the worst,” he mumbled under his breath to which Tony (with the full intention of being sarcastic) placed a hand on his older son’s shoulder. 

“Sorry kiddo. This isn’t your specialty clearly.” Harley yelled again from beside Benji and Benji grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother. 

“Dad please back me up on this.”

“Oh no, I have never revealed what I think it means. I don’t want to fuel _his_ ,” he pointed to Tony with full inclination and continued, “fire.” Tony pouted because this movie had been out for ten entire years and somehow Rhodey had managed to avoid telling him what he thought about it. 

“Dad please?” Benji said, dragging the word out. 

Rhodey stood from his spot on the couch and sounded a grunt as he stretched his body. “No,” he said as he started moving around the living room to clean up some trash. “You three can have this discussion. I will not.” 

Tony grinned before indulging his two sons, Benjamin Stark-Rhodes, 19, and Harley Stark-Rhodes, 13, in the discussion of Inception starring Leonardo DiCaprio.

Rhodey was barely listening from the kitchen where he was cleaning and making sure things were where they needed to be. It wasn’t too late but the Stark-Rhodes’ had been up early to prepare for a long day of school and work ahead of them. Movie night was the most spontaneous and best way to relax so Harley threw in Inception, a movie he was absolutely going to do a YouTube review of, and the family settled down to watch. 

Rhodey smiled as he began to tune in and heard Benji weakly defending his argument. If Rhodey _were_ to say which side he’d choose, he’d definitely be on the side of Cobb being in the real world, and he totally didn’t feel bad that his husband and youngest son were annihilating the argument — _this_ was why he never told Tony what his interpretation of the ending was. He didn’t want to end up looking like Steve Rogers had five years prior. 

The argument was clearly going nowhere (and was dangerously one-sided), so Rhodey decided he had enough. “Alright, you two it’s time for bed. You can argue about this in the morning.” He began to lightly push the two kids who were still trying to talk to Tony up to their rooms. 

“Go.” Came his stern-father voice to which they both stopped protesting and proceeded to ascend the stairs up to their rooms. Rhodey turned back to Tony and gave him a stern look too. “You are not going to have my children up until god knows what time talking about Inception of all movies.” 

Tony snickered before standing and making to clean his area. “Your children Rhodes? I could have sworn the adoption papers said Tony Stark was their legal guardian alongside James Rhodes.” Rhodey scoffed and followed Tony into the kitchen. 

“Also what’s your deal with Inception anyway?” Tony asked after tossing some things in the garbage. He faced Rhodey who had his arms crossed and was clearly not in the mood for this conversation. 

“Not a fan of movies that deal with messing with people’s minds. You know how touchy a subject that is for me.” And Tony did because, to some extent, it was his fault. 

Well, it wasn’t necessarily Tony’s fault that Rhodey felt that way but it had to do with Tony and that was enough. 

“Okay,” Tony sighed and went to hug Rhodey. Rhodey placed a kiss on Tony’s neck and smiled into the hug. “Okay,” he repeated and went to break the hug. “We need to go check on our children,” Tony said and smiled at the fact that he could say that. 

He was here. He was married. And he was a father. 

“Fine but if they’re still somehow arguing over this movie, it’s still your fault.”

Tony’s cheeky smile said all Rhodey needed to know, and he sighed before going to check on his kids. 


End file.
